This is a top lift rotary transfer device and system for transferring such things as cargo containers between rail cars and semitrailers, conveyors,, or storage spots. This invention includes improvements to the space requirements and clearances and to the loadspreader alignment particularly to interface with conveyors and in part generally applicable to my pending patent application Ser. No. 08/436,722.